


CR Kinkmeme Prompt Fills

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: A place to put my shorter fills for the Kinkmeme





	1. Everytime You Call on Me, I Drop What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the CR Kinkmeme, thanks Prompter!  
The title is from the song Best Friends by Sofi Tukker.

He would have expected it from Liam or Taliesin, or even Matt, but Marisha being the one to finally corner him after the marshmallow incident is surprising. She gets him at break, hooking a finger in his belt loop and tugging until he follows her into her office.    
  
“Are you okay?” are the not the words Sam expected to hear out of her mouth and he looks at in confusion.    
  
“I’m fine? Why?” 

Marisha gets closer to him, going up on her tiptoes to look in his eyes and making him squirm in discomfort. 

“You’re sure? Because your bits are getting more and more dangerous to your own health and I’m a little worried about you to be honest,” Marisha says, still maintaining eye contact.    
  
Sam flinches and drops his eyes to the floor, hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans as his shoulders hunch a little. She’s not wrong; he has been getting a little reckless with his own safety but he has to top himself every week, and that’s not always easy! Plus Q is still out of town, and she’s at least ninety percent of his impulse control, so without her he’s been floundering a little. 

“I -- it’s been hard with Q being gone for so long and trying to deal with work and the kids and the animated series and maybe I’ve been channeling some stuff into my bits?” Sam finally gets out after a minute. 

Marisha sighs and gently pushes him onto the tiny loveseat in the corner before sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug. They sit there, Marisha’s hand running through his sweaty hair, until Max knocks on the door and pokes his head in when Marisha tells him to come in. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but two minutes till live.” 

Sam stands and rubs his face, grimacing when his hands come away with faint blue streaks. Marisha giggles at him and tosses him a torn shirt.    
  
“Here, wipe your damn face, Riegel,and let’s go be awesome ladies.”   
  
He starts to follow her when she stops and turns back to him, reaching out to lay a hand on his chest, a serious look on her face. 

“I love you okay? I really do. We all do. And we care about you so just...take care of yourself okay? And...and if you want I can come over one night and we can maybe burn off some of that crazy you have.” She winks at him and Sam feels his face flush. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

Marisha goes up on her tiptoes again and kisses him, just once, a gentle press of lips before turning and heading back to the table. Sam follows her, faint grin on his face. 


	2. Oh Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is pouting and Matt knows he shouldn’t find it as adorable as he does but...it’s just too cute. His face scrunches up and his arms cross over his chest and all Matt wants to do is just go hug him and pet his hair and tell him that he still loves him. He knows that Sam doesn’t really take all the teasing to heart but it has to wear on him after a while and Matt notices that he’s extra quiet when he calls an end to the session that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for a prompt on the kinkmeme. 
> 
> Thanks to my usual shame pit friend for looking it over for me.

Sam is pouting and Matt knows he shouldn’t find it as adorable as he does but...it’s just too  _ cute. _ His face scrunches up and his arms cross over his chest, and all Matt wants to do is just go hug him and pet his hair and reassure Sam that he still loves him. He knows that Sam doesn’t really take all the teasing to heart, but it has to wear on him after a while, and Matt notices that Sam’s extra quiet when he calls an end to the session that night. 

“Hey Sam, wait for a second? I want to talk to you,” Matt calls to him while everyone else is getting ready to leave. 

“What, you want to make fun of me too?” Sam mutters, his tone dark and frustrated as he shoves his notebook in his cubby with a little more force than is necessary. 

“Oh buddy,” Matt says, standing up and going to stand behind Sam, leaning down to wrap his arms around him. “You know they don’t really mean it, right? That we all love you just the way you are?” 

“I…” Sam sighs and lays a hand on Matt’s arm, leaning his head back against Matt’s stomach, “I know. It just...I’ve had a long fucking week already and I wanted to come here and have fun and honestly I’m just feeling so attacked right now.” He giggles when Matt smacks him lightly on the chest. 

  
“I cannot believe you just  _ memed  _ at me when I am trying to be nice to you,” Matt mutters even as he kisses the top of Sam’s head. 

Sam leans forward and stands up, moving around his chair to sweep Matt into a tight hug. Matt lets himself be held, grinning into Sam’s neck when Sam sighs happily. 

  
“Thanks Matty. I mean it. It’s just been a really long week. This hug is pretty good though.” 

Matt pulls back and looks up at Sam, one hand coming up to stroke his cheek before he leans up to kiss him. He means for it to be a soft thing, just a light kiss, but Sam pushes into it, one hand sliding into Matt’s hair as he moans quietly. 

“Maybe the table isn’t the best place to do this?” Matt says, a little breathless when they finally break apart. 

“Why? Are you going to do wicked things to me?” Sam asks with a giggle. 

“No, I want to do sweet things to you,” Matt replies with a grin. 

That makes Sam pause, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. He and Matt haven’t ever -- not like he hasn’t wanted to -- but that’s not really how the two of them work. But he’s intrigued, so he follows Matt to the Talks set, shooting a heads up text to both his spouses as Matt does the same to Marisha. 

“Is...I mean is Marisha going to castrate me for touching you?” Sam asks, falling back on jokes to hide his nervousness. 

“No. She loves you too, even if she loves to bust your balls. In a metaphorical sense only.” Matt says with a chuckle as he sits on the couch and pats the space next to him. 

Sam sits down too and Matt leans back against the arm, pulling Sam until he’s draped across Matt like a blanket. Matt runs a hand up and down Sam’s back, occasionally sliding it up to scratch the back of his head. 

“Mmm. That feels good,” Sam rumbles, face mashed against Matt’s chest. 

“I’m glad, buddy; you just chill for a minute and then I’ll send you home to your wife,” Matt says, still gently petting Sam. 

“Um, uh, will you kiss me again?” Sam asks, voice small and unsure. 

Matt pulls his head up and smiles, “Whatever you want, Buddy.”

He leans in and kisses Sam, keeping one hand in his hair as Sam tilts his head to deepen the kiss. It’s still soft and almost sweet and Matt wraps his other arm around Sam’s back, keeping him close even when they break apart to breathe. 

“You’re the best, Matty,” Sam says, kissing Matt on the cheek. 

“You’re pretty great yourself,” Matt replies. 

They lay there, tangled together for a little while longer before Sam starts muttering about how Q will murder him if he’s out too late and how Liam is already going to be teasing him for months about the whole situation and he may as well head home now.   
  
“Have a good night, Sam,” Matt says, pulling him into one more hug in the parking lot. 

“You too. Love you, Matty.”

"Love you too, Buddy.” 


End file.
